


You'll Smile Again, Juliet

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Small Bit A Angst But She'll Be Ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: "Juliet was a woman of many smiles. Small polite ones as she worked at the battle cafe and served customers their food and drinks, excited amped up ones during battles with, small sad ones during the tougher times either from stress working in the fields or from reminding her past, but the best smile of all, at least in Leon's humble opinion, was the one that was bright and genuine, her blue eyes sparkling and filled with nothing but joy, those were the ones that beat any other. The ones Leon yearned to get from his beloved girlfriend, the ones he’d do anything to see…."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 7





	You'll Smile Again, Juliet

Juliet was a woman of many smiles. Small polite ones as she worked at the battle cafe and served customers their food and drinks, excited amped up ones during battles with, small sad ones during the tougher times either from stress working in the fields or from reminding her past, but the best smile of all, at least in Leon's humble opinion, was the one that was bright and genuine, her blue eyes sparkling and filled with nothing but joy, those were the ones that beat any other. The ones Leon yearned to get from his beloved girlfriend, the ones he’d do anything to see….

Unfortunately, today was a small sad smile day, the kind that never reaches Juliet's eyes, the one where Leon knows she's trying to smile through whatever stress is getting to her. She's a strong woman, and Leon respects her desire to be brave during harsh times. But... she should know by now that she can let her walls down around him.

He loves Juliet, no matter what her mood or emotions are. Happy, sad, angry, displeased, he’ll go through every wave and every feeling needed for her, because she does the same for him, that's what lovers should do for each other.

Thus, when he sees her return back to their flat with a small sad smile, sees Juliet excuse herself to their bedroom Leon gives her a moment before following behind.

Even alone where she can do whatever she wants, Leon finds Juliet only sitting on the edge of their bed with that same sad smile, Leon gently tapping on the side of the door to get her attention.

"Is everything ok?" He asks gently, Juliet nods but the fact she doesn't even want to speak speaks volumes. "That bad huh?"

Of course, he can read her, they've known each other so long and have been together for some time now. They know each other well, emotionally, physically, mentally, but it's just simply her nature to hide those bad feelings, to put on a brave face, it's all she's done for so long and Leon knows this well.

He doesn't pry, yet, simply joins Juliet on the edge of the bed, his arms softly looping around her form and pressing into her, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her face into his chest.

"It's ok Juliet," he murmurs softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to her forhead. "I'm here ok? You don't have to pretend you're ok, let it out…"

Even though she trusts him so much it's still an adjustment, but when Juliet’s form starts to shake and Leon begins to feel tears stain his clothes he knows she’s finally letting it out.

"Good, it's ok, it's only me," he whispers, rubbing her back softly, she's so quiet too… 

But at least she's crying, holding Leon tightly in a grip that screams to not let her go, so quiet yet so much is said, and Leon is aware this is a big step for her, and that hopefully next time she'll go to him, and that later she'll even tell him what's wrong, maybe he can help maybe he can't. But no matter what he'll offer her this, his arms, his shoulders, his ears, his lips, whatever Juliet needs from him he'll give her.

"I'm s-sorry," Juliet hiccups, Leon kissing her for head again while shushing her gently.

"Don't apologize, you know I don't mind being there when you're upset. You'd do the same for me, let me do the same for you…" he takes a risk, pushing back so he can look at her.

Even with tears in her deep blue eyes and snot on her face she is, and always will be, the most beautiful woman Leon has ever laid eyes on. She should know this, and if she doesn't then he'll remind her again and again, as many times as it takes.

"You know I'm not going to judge you for crying," Leon says with a comforting smile, wiping some of the tears from her eyes. "We'll talk about this later if you want of course, but no matter what Juliet I'm here for you. I love you, ok?"

She nods, moving back into his hold as Leon returns to rubbing her back, even placing another kiss on her temple.

They stay like this for a long while, Leon refusing to move until Juliet gets out what she needs too, it isn't until she moves back to look up at him that he speaks.

"Feeling a little better? I can get started on dinner if you're hungry?"

She nods, " yeah… dinner… dinner would be nice."

"Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you first?" She shakes her head. "After dinner?" She pauses but then nods. Good, that's all Leon needs to hear, the fact shes opening up to him more makes him happier than any fake smile Juliet can give.

"Leon…" she looks up at him, eyes a bit red and puffy, but still there's that sparkle in her eye Leon adores, the kind of look he finds himself getting lost in. "Thank you, I'm sorry I can't show it right now but-"

"You'll smile again Juliet, I'll make sure of it!" Leon promises, the sincerity in his voice so hammy that Juliet can't help but laugh just a tad, Leon joining with her. "But right now you don't have to be ok? Give me tears, anger, everything you have, and when it's time I'd love to see the truly happy Juliet."

He leans in, capturing her lips on a sweet but short kiss. No doubt Juliet is hungry after all she's been through and the growl that comes from her stomach gives her away. Leon chuckling at Juliet's now red face.

"I'll get started on dinner then, you just relax here ok?" He begins moving to get up until Juliet reaches out to grab his hand.

"Can I come with you actually? I just, don't wanna be alone right now."

"Of course you. Anything for you, Juliet."

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE SOME LEON/OC FLUFFANGST? Fangst? FLangst? I'm, I dunno! But here you go!
> 
> Juliet belongs to the lovely https://twitter.com/PigeonSenpai check her and her oc out lots of lovely art too, plenty of treats for any Leon fans!


End file.
